


Boys in Rental Cabins

by oddlycyber



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Idiots, M/M, Modern AU, Naruto is Just Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlycyber/pseuds/oddlycyber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots in a cabin, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Rental Cabins

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr prompt, I don't really know how Tumblr works so I posted it here. I'm really bad at comedy and erotic things. Though I do hope I get better! :) Hope you enjoyed! (link for the otp prompt is at the bottom notes)

_“Ahh, Sasuke!” Naruto put both of his hands on each side of Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke continued to suck harder behind Naruto’s ear. That was always the spot that got Naruto to shake in anticipation._

It was finally time they got their own privacy. Ordering a rental cabin was probably the best idea Sasuke has actually ever made (according to Naruto). Originally it was to just have a ‘snuggle’ night and go on an Audrey Hepburn binge watch (again) according to Naruto, considering that they both didn't have time for each other ever since Sasuke had his whole family over at his and Naruto’s home for the past two weeks. But, things have quickly changed when Naruto sat on Sasuke’s lap when he came back from the kitchen, grabbing popcorn he made for the both of them.

Sasuke shuffled his left leg away when Naruto sat on him. This action caused Naruto to slide between his lover’s thighs. Naruto thought this was all right, so he wiggled himself comfortable of course and immediately made Sasuke groan at the pressure that was caused on his own member.

Naruto took notice of Sasuke, he tried to hide it and proceeded to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. He slowly began to wiggle his way again, “Ne’ Sasuke?” He smirked. "Naruto, I swear, you're going to regret this." Naruto didn't let him finish, he chuckled and wiggled his hips more.

_Fuck it._

Sasuke grabbed the remote for the television that was on the table beside the couch and paused the movie, what's the point of hearing the television when the only thing you want to hear is your lover? “ _Teme!_ ” Naruto whimpered and looked back at Sasuke. “Holly and Paul were going to shoplift from Five and Ten! It’s romantic!”

“Shut it.” Sasuke says as he reaches for Naruto. "Stealing with the man, or woman you love isn't romantic. It's a crime. Plus, it's a kids store." Sasuke threw Naruto down onto the couch. He crawls over him, purposely bringing his thigh up to rub over Naruto’s semi-hard erection. “…Sasuke” That done, Sasuke placed a harsh kiss to Naruto’s lips, thus leading Naruto to kiss back just as hard. He placed his hand on the blond’s chest, lightly touching Naruto's left nipple. He hissed. Slowly, _ever so slowly,_ he made his way down Naruto’s chest until he reached the edge of his jeans.

Sasuke moved upwards to suck on Naruto’s jaw, making his way to his lover’s neck. “It’s been too long. You’re clear of my marks.” He bit onto Naruto’s earlobe, unbuttoned Naruto’s jeans, and pushed down the _now tight_ clothing. He grabbed onto Naruto’s fully erect member, gently stroking it as well making way to suck behind Naruto’s ear. “Mmh…”

Naruto began to take off Sasuke’s shirt, quickly pushing him off to remove the shirt. How the man could wear tight long-sleeves and not sweat under them was a mystery Naruto always wanted to find out. Once removed, Sasuke wasted no time to latch behind Naruto’s ear again.

“Ahh, Sasuke!” Said boy continued to suck harder behind Naruto’s ear. That was always the spot that got Naruto to shake in anticipation, he was or is sensitive there. Naruto reached for Sasuke’s sweatpants, when he got hold of them, he pushed them down, almost stopping due to the _magic_ works of the black haired boys mouth. As Naruto was making progress with taking off Sasuke’s pants and boxers, his wrist _purposely_ rubbed on Sasuke’s cock.

“Nar… Naruto…” Sasuke pumped the blond slowly, almost letting go because of the touch Naruto gave him. “Did you, did you bring protection?” This caused Naruto to stop and freeze. Forgetting about Sasuke’s member.

 Once regained composure Naruto pushed Sasuke off and sat up immediately. Almost making Sasuke fall off the couch, though he didn't.

He looked around the room, head shaking from left to right, glancing over at the windows. “Why, are there bears or something?” Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes.  _Are you serious?_

“You’re a fucking idiot, I hope you know that.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s jaw, making Naruto look at him. “A really big idiot.” Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smirked.

_“Only yours.”_

“ _Only mine.”_ Sasuke pushed Naruto down again. This time, he was going to make the idiot scream his name all night.

_Or was that already the plan?_

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143054376908/


End file.
